


Espresso Con Panna

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shop, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Unrequited Love, barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro
Summary: Espresso Con PannaDescription: The bitterness of espresso meets a dollop of sweet whipped cream to enhance the rich and caramel flavor of a straight-up shot.





	Espresso Con Panna

He comes in at 1 p.m. everyday,

Always with a smile and

A nod

Of recognition as he sits

 

At the worn table by the door.

It's his favorite place.

The window

Pours light across his froth of hair

 

That’s as dark as coffee beans.

His smile, sweeter than cream;

Matching cologne

That follows me to the presses.

 

He is the one I look for

With his faded tee-shirt,

Clean slacks,

And easy warmth radiating from that smile.

 

He talks to me when he orders

Espresso Con Panna  with lots of cream

I know

His every inclination. I've been watching

 

As I circle around the back,

Tray full of customers;

Apron pressed

In the hopes he'll notice.

 

I've listened to all of the bands

He has stickers of

Plastered

Across the green backpack at his feet.

 

I live near him you know.

And I laugh at the corny jokes

He shares

When he's had a Pretty Good Day.

 

He’s the burst of energy

That gets me

Through.

But he’ll never truly know it.

 

I can’t cross the line between us.

Just swallow and nod back

Throat sticking.

She walks in and sits down beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Espresso Con Panna  
> Description: The bitterness of espresso meets a dollop of sweet whipped cream to enhance the rich and caramel flavor of a straight-up shot.


End file.
